


Visiting The Capitol

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie brings her daughter to visit the Capitol and people don't have the same opinion of her father as they do in the Districts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie sighed. “Haymitch, my sister called. She’s getting divorced.

“Again?

“That’s rude.”

“This is her fourth marriage. How soon will number 5 happen? He asked.

“She needs me to come to the Capitol.

“Why?

“She needs to find an apartment. Effie said.

“Have you become a real estate agent, Sweetie?

Effie frowned. “No, but she’s going to need you to pay her rent. If we let her pick the place by herself….

“We won’t have money to buy Hailey food.” Haymitch finished. “Okay, how long are you going to be gone?

“A week. Why don’t we go as a family? Hailey has never seen the Capitol.

Haymitch picked up a bottle. “I don’t ever want to go to the Capitol again.

“Do you mind if I take Hailey?”

He laughed. “You don’t trust me to take care of her for a week by myself?

Effie walked over and sat on his lap. “Haymitch, I trust you with our daughter’s life. I know how you feel about the Capitol but I did grow up there. There are still some nice memories for me. I could take her to the museum, the park I went to when I was little. Shopping, salons.”

He kissed his wife. ‘Shopping? Oh yes, because Hailey’s so deprived. 

“She’s never had a manicure.” Effie said.

“She’s only eight.”

“I used to go with my mother to the Salon every week from the time I was five. It was nice to just have a girl’s day and…

Haymitch held up his hand in defeat. “Fine. Have her hair done, get a manicure but no makeup. She’s still my little girl.

Hailey was very excited when she heard they were going on a trip but disappointed that Daddy wouldn’t be coming.

“Daddy, why don’t you come with us?

“I don’t like to travel.”

Hailey frowned. “We’ve gone to District Four and Seven on vacation. Mommy says you’ve been to every district including Thirteen.

“Yeah. I’ve traveled a lot. That’s why I like to stay home. You’re going to have a great time with Mom. You won’t even miss me.

Hailey pouted. “That’s not true. Can I call you every night?

“Honey, you know I hate the phone.

“Daddy…….

“Okay.

Hailey loved the train ride as much as she did last year and the Capitol was dazzling to her. Effie could see all the sparkle it had lost but to Hailey it was out of a fairy tale.

The first day was best because her Mom had a special day just for them. She showed her places she’d gone to as a little girl. The next day they went to Aunt Ellie’s apartment.

“Ellie, I’m sorry that you and Garen broke up. Effie said.

“It‘s all right.” Ellie said. “I’m dating Pierre now.”

Effie’s mouth formed a perfect O . Hailey knew that was her mother’s look of disapproval. “I’m going to see Cousin Anna.” Hailey said.

“Go ahead. Aunt Ellie said. “She’s upstairs with some of her friends.

Hailey went up two flights of stairs and she followed the giggling. She was about to knock when she heard someone say to Anna.

“My Mom said you’re related to Haymitch Abernathy. Is that really true?

Anna groaned. “He’s technically my uncle but only because my Aunt hasn’t gotten divorced yet. 

“He ruined the world.” Another girl said.

Hailey frowned. She knew that things had been different before and Daddy, Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta helped change things for the better. She never heard anyone say he “ruined” anything.

“My Grandpa lost his business because of him.

“What did he do? Anna asked.

“Gambling for the games.

“I’m sorry.” Anna said. “I don’t know why my Aunt stays with him. It’s his fault she went to jail.

Hailey gasped. Mommy in jail???? This was terrible.

Anna said. “Listen, his daughter is coming today. She’s a little kid and she lives in District 12 so…..she doesn’t know any better.

“Poor thing.” One of the girls giggled.

Hailey waited a full minute before knocking on the door. Anna let her in and everyone was polite….too polite.

Hailey barely touched her dinner and excused herself to bed. Effie came in to take her temperature.

“I’m okay Mommy.”

“You don’t usually turn down cake. You don’t have a fever. Is it a head ache? Tummy ache?

Hailey shook her head. “I just feel……yucky.

Effie nodded. “You miss Daddy. We can call him.

“No.” Hailey said a little too quickly. “I mean he hates the phone.”

“Yeah, but he loves us.” Effie said. “I’m sure he’s lonely.

“Mommy….I don’t have anything to say.

“Hailey, you can talk your father’s ear off. What’s going on?

Hailey rolled on her side to avoid her mother’s face. If she didn’t look at Mommy she could tell a fib. That never worked with Daddy but he was far away in 12.

“Nothing, Mommy. I just don’t feel good.:

Effie leaned down and kissed her. “Baby did you have a fight with Anna?

“No.”

“Because I know Anna can be…..hard to deal with sometimes but her mother is getting divorced and that’s stressful.

Hailey turned over and looked at her Mom. “No…it’s not Anna. When I went upstairs I heard her friends talking.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop Hailey.” Effie said.

“I know but…her friends said Daddy ruined the world. He caused people to lose their jobs and….

“Shh.Shh.. Hailey. A lot of good and bad things happened during the war and your father is not responsible for all of them. He played a big part in important changes but….

“Mommy, were you ever in jail?

Effie’s face turned white. She was going to lie but Haymitch felt strongly that if Hailey was old enough to come up with a question, she was old enough for the truth. At least a version of truth anyway.

“Yes, I spent some time in jail.

“Was it because of Daddy?”

“No. Daddy had to save Aunt Katniss’ life and go to District 13. The Peacekeepers thought I knew where he went. I was arrested. Your Daddy couldn’t leave District 13 but he paid a lot of money to keep me as safe as he could.

“So he got you out of jail? Hailey asked relieved.

‘Yes.”

“Were you in jail a long time?

“Umm anytime in jail feels like a long time whether it’s a few minutes, days or months. He got me out as soon as he could.

Hailey was feeling better. “Can we call Daddy now?

“Sure. It was on the tip of Effie’s tongue to tell Hailey not to mention any of this until they got home but it wasn’t necessary. Hailey was telling him about the giant movie screen she saw and was already working on him to buy a larger television set. Effie hadn’t been paying attention for a few minutes when she heard Hailey say.

“Of course I mean for my birthday Daddy. I know you don’t buy big gifts without a reason.

Effie laughed. Their daughter was a charmer.


	2. Back to 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie and Hailey come home and everyone deals with what Hailey found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was waiting at the train station for Effie and Hailey.

“You look nervous.” Peeta said. “Effie’s gone to the Capitol a lot of times. She always comes home.

He shrugged. “It’s not Effie I’m worried about. Hailey’s never been to the Capitol.

“She’s a District 12 girl all the way.” Peeta said. “You don’t have to worry and to be honest….the Capitol can’t really dazzle her. They don’t have anything there that you can’t get her.

“They have a lot of things I won’t get her.” Haymitch said. “Do you know they let six year olds wear makeup? Effie has bought designer outfits for your kids.

“My daughter isn’t three and my son is just crawling.”

“I mentioned that to her. I don’t want to see what she bought for Hailey.

“Effie wouldn’t get her anything too extreme. Peeta said. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“Hailey likes to fit in, not stand out. She wouldn’t ask her mother for anything too outrageous. “Have you spoken to her on the phone? Peeta asked.

Haymitch nodded. “Yeah, she seems fine but Effie isn’t saying anything but hello and goodbye. That means something happened she doesn’t want me to know about.

The train pulled in and the porter was helping Effie with her bags.

Haymitch laughed. “Do you want to bet on how many shopping bags she has? I’ll say an even dozen.

“No bet. You know her carrying abilities better than me.”

Haymitch waved at them and Hailey came running over and leaped into her father‘s arms..

“You’re getting so big. I think you’ve grown in the last week.” 

“You can’t grow in a week, Daddy.”

“I don’t know. I see you have blue fingernails.

“They match my eyes.” Hailey said.

Haymitch nodded. “That’s very….

“Practical. Peeta finished.

“Uh huh. Haymitch said. He put his daughter down on the platform. Let’s help your mother with the bags.

Effie kissed Haymitch and said to Peeta. “Oh, we got the cutest things for the babies. She handed him six shopping bags.

Haymitch smiled. “I’m sure there’s nothing too extreme.”

“We bought stuff for you too Daddy. Hailey said.

“Wine? He asked.

“No. Clothes. Effie said.

“Just what I need. Well ladies, Katniss has a turkey waiting for us. Let’s get out of the station.

They went over to Peeta’s house and Hailey was showing little Petra all the toys they bought her.

“How did it go? Haymitch asked Effie.

“It was okay.”

“No it wasn’t. You’ve been avoiding me all week. What happened? 

Effie frowned. “Nothing.”

Haymitch kissed her on the cheek. “If you don’t tell me I’ll get it out of the little one.”

“Squeezing an eight year old for information? Isn’t that beneath you? Effie asked.

“I won’t have to squeeze too hard. He whispered. “Hailey likes to talk as much as you do. If you don‘t want to tell me I‘ll have it in five minutes.” 

Effie rolled her eyes. “Leave her alone. Let’s go for a walk. I’ll tell you.”

Haymitch kissed her. ‘Okay. He called to his daughter. “Hailey, Mommy and Daddy are going for a walk. We’ll be back by dinner. Listen to Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

She was so engrossed in showing little Petra the toys from the Capitol she just waved at her parents.

Katniss was overwhelmed by all the toys Effie bought for the kids. “Hailey, leave some of them in the bags. It’s too much for her, she won’t know what to play with.

Hailey cooperatively handed the rest of the bags to Peeta

Katniss asked her. “What did you think about the Capitol?

“It’s big.” Hailey said seriously. “The park Mommy took me to is bigger than the Town Square.”

“Yeah, it is big. Katniss agreed. “Did you have fun?’

“I had fun with Mommy at the movies and the museum. The kids in the park are weird.

“Why?” Peeta asked.

“Nobody takes turns with anything. You had to stand in line for the slides and swings. 

“That happens at the playground here.” Peeta said. “Especially on Sundays. 

Hailey shook her head. “No it’s different. If there’s a line for something here your Mom or the older kids tell you to take turns or you play tag or something until it’s not busy. None of the kids there want to share.”

Katniss said to Peeta. “Why am I not surprised?”

“They fight with their parents too. Hailey said. “I’d seen that with my cousin before but this one girl didn’t want to go home after she’d been on the swing for hours. She kicked her father in the ankle…twice. He didn’t say anything he just let her go back on the swings. Daddy would have spanked me the first time I kicked him. I can’t imagine how mad he’d be if I did it twice.

Peeta chuckled. ‘My advice is don’t ever find out. What else did you learn?

“I learned that Mommy was in jail.” Hailey said calmly.

Peeta and Katniss froze. Peeta recovered first. “Who told you that?

“No one told me…..Anna was talking to her friends. She said it was Daddy’s fault that Mommy went to jail.

“Did you ask Effie about it? Katniss asked.

Hailey nodded. “She said Daddy had to help you leave the Capitol. He didn’t have permission and the Peacekeepers thought she knew where you went and they arrested her. It’s okay though because Daddy got her out as soon as he could.

Katniss looked sick but Peeta said gently. “That’s true. Actually….I was also in jail for a while.

Hailey’s jaw dropped. “You? How come?

‘That’s not important. Katniss and Haymitch made sure that I got out okay.

Effie and Haymitch returned. They were both obviously upset. “You’re over-reacting.” Effie said softly.

Haymitch sat down on the couch and Hailey immediately climbed onto his lap. “What’s wrong Daddy?

He gave her a hug. ‘Nothing. I just missed my girls.

Hailey was confused. “But we’re home now.”

“Daddy wishes he’d gone to the Capitol with us.” Effie said. 

“Well, Anna told me her Mom will probably get married as soon as her divorce is final. We’ll probably be invited to the wedding.

Haymitch shook his head. ‘Oh joy. I can’t imagine what topics of conversation will come up at a wedding.

Effie smiled at her daughter. “Daddy is a little upset that you found out I was in jail. He wanted to tell you himself when you got older

Hailey frowned. “Oh….“Why? 

“Well Sweetie…it only involves your mother and me so we should be the ones to explain it.

“Mommy did explain it.

Effie had a very smug look on her face.

“Okay, do you have any questions for me? Haymitch asked.

Hailey considered it for a minute. “Can I wear glitter in my hair?

“No you can’t wear glitter in your hair and I meant about your mother.

Hailey shrugged. “Oh…no. Mommy answered all my questions. How old do I have to be to wear glitter?

Effie smiled. “Maybe Daddy will let you wear glitter for your birthday party next month. Why don’t you help set the table?

Hailey followed Peeta into the kitchen and Effie said. “She’s fine. Don’t make a big deal about it.

Haymitch whispered. “Effie, she finds out I abandoned her mother to be tortured and…

Effie shook her head. “You didn’t abandon me, you were saving Katniss. I didn’t give her any details about prison because she didn’t ask and she’s too young. She knows the important stuff that you saved me. Let it go.

“She’s just a kid. She shouldn’t have to deal with all of this.

Katniss sat down next to them. “I worry all the time what we’ll tell Petra and Kenneth when they start asking questions. Your mother killed teenagers and the President.

Haymitch laughed. “Hailey’s father is an alcoholic, a murderer, a traitor so don’t feel bad.

Effie shushed both of them. “I don’t want to hear any of that. The two of you are wonderful people otherwise Peeta and I wouldn’t waste our time. Effie went to the kitchen to join her daughter and Peeta.

Katniss said. “We don’t deserve any of the people in this house.

“No we don’t but….they love us so we have try.


End file.
